Darkest Night
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Original idea by ThePinkFluffyLion. LK2 AU: What if Zira, Kovu, and the rest of the Outlanders had ambushed the pride while they were asleep? Blood warning: reader discretion advised.


**Funny story of how this fic came to be. The original idea is credited to ThePinkFluffyLion who actually did it as a kind of trollfic, which unfortunately doesn't exist anymore. However, they were gracious enough to allow me to do as a** ** _real_** **story. I should warn though that there are some mentions of blood and killing in this story, so reading with discretion is advised.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belongs to Disney. The original idea belongs to ThePinkFluffyLion. The cover image is not mine either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The faint light from the crescent moon trickled through the cloud layers beginning to gather before it. All throughout the Pridelands it was dark and quiet. Even the crickets had ceased to chirp. Every animal had nestled in for the night and was now lost in their slumber, blissfully unaware of what was happening out in the nocturnal world.

In the center of the Pridelands laid the great kopje arising from the ground, towering above all else. The great stone monument was home to the lion pride, the highest species, including the king and queen. In the darkness and silence of night, they, like the rest of the kingdom, slept peacefully. At the moment, everything in the world seemed tranquil, like nothing would happen. Yet in the deep black, something sinister lurked.

Shadows streamed across the grasslands, hidden from awake eyes by darkness. They moved like the wind, flashes black that disappeared and melted into the night in a blink. If any creature had awoken and caught sight of them as they zipped passed, they would have just shrugged it off as a figment of the imagination. The grass and dirt was barely disturbed as they shot across the savanna.

On soundless paws they scaled the great rock, making their way to the platform. The moon had completely vanished behind the cloud cover, shading the already hidden figures. Eyes squinted through the darkness, trying to make out every detail of the rock. One of the figures whistled to the others before directing their attention to the rounded entrance to the lion den.

The lions slept peacefully unaware as the first figure entered the den. Lionesses laid sprawled out everywhere, some nestled close for warmth. They tread lightly between their forms and over sprawled limbs, making their way deeper into the den. On an elevated platform the royal family laid. The queen and princess slept close to one another while the king snored lightly just a few inches away. His warm breath sent shivers onto the figure approaching him.

He paused and stood before the unconscious king, taking in his appearance. Years of ruling the Pridelands, training to defend it from harm whilst on patrols had greatly affected his appearance. While the colors were muted in the dark, the king's homely stature was not. His legs and shoulders were strong and lean. Muscles rippled down his body, indicating his strength.

The great king of the Pridelands. Beloved by all under his rule. Royal blood ran through his veins and those who looked up to him respected him.

He was a tyrant, banishing lions and their young into the most inhospitable places outside the fertile grasslands.

He was heartless, refusing entrance to whomever came into his lands.

He was a murderer. The previous and true king's blood stained his paws. He would be avenged for.

Claws unsheathed and slashed forward, cutting past his mane and deep into his neck. The king's eyes flashed open, revealing a pair of crimson orbs as his throat was cut open. A gurgled cry escaped his mouth and his legs spasmed, hitting his wife and child and disturbing them from their sleep. The king writhed erratically, trying to alert the others awake.

A roar came from the figure, waking up the pride and alerting his outside to attack. He lunged, his mouth clamping onto the king's neck while his legs wrapped around his body. He bite down hard, trying to suffocate him faster. Several lionesses drowsily tried to get onto their feet, only to be immediately taken down by a darkened figure.

Fur was ripped out. Blood splattered onto the stone walls and floor like water. Cries escaped the stunned, unprepared lions before dying along with them. Those who woke up and tried to act were taken down swiftly. Those who did try to attack or defend were slain instantly.

One lioness pressed away from her dead parents and watched in horror as everything fell down viciously and gruesomely before her eyes. She watched as red stained the den and her pride mates. She watched as teeth and claws dug into flesh, ripping it apart savagely before letting it fall.

Her legs grew weak and she collapsed on the floor, her head unable to turn away from the horrendous scene that was unfolding. A numbness spread throughout her body, paralyzing her limbs before moving up to her head. The world began to grow blurry around her, yet she remained transfixed on it. Tears dripped freely from her eyes, yet she did not cry out or scream.

A pair of bloodstained claws wrapped under her chin and yanked her face up to the owner's. Cloudy red eyes met glowing, savage emerald ones. His lips peeled back, revealing a pair of glistening, razor sharp fangs as he grinned at her. She began struggling for breath as they stared at one another, but not because he was suffocating her or anything.

He let her head dropped to the ground, letting her remain still as he went towards the rest of the pride. He grinned as he surveyed the scene. Ravaged bodies lay everywhere, the den smelled of death, and his pride had gained a few bite marks and scratches, but in the end they had won. They were victorious.

The Pridelands were theirs once more.

* * *

Dawn came as it did over the Pridelands. Birds lifted themselves off their nests and shook their feathers. Predators awoke and began cleaning their fur. Herd animals began rising up and stretching their legs as they prepared for the day.

A breeze floated across the Pridelands, disturbing the mist that lay across the ground. It floated across the grasslands and weaved between the trees before brushing past the animals. Fur and feathers stood up on end when the cool wind touched them. Several of them shoved, others tried to seek warmth from others, though one thing was all in common with them. They began to feel dread in their hearts.

Eyes turned to the sky. Instead of normally sunny day the world was covered in a grey cloud layer. However, unlike many other days with this weather, this one didn't feel so right. The clouds seemed more darker then usual and they grew exceptionally more when they turned towards Pride Rock. Even the great rock formations seemed duller then usual. Even as the sun grew higher and vainly shone through the thick clouds, the stone monument and the world only seemed more grey and dim.

A roar sudden sounded across the savanna, alerting everyone, including those who were now aware yet, towards Pride Rock. Instead of the welcoming roar of the king that filled everyone with strength and invigorated them, this one seemed distorted and raspy, as if it came from a dry, cracked throat. All who heard it only felt the dread increase within them.

The clouds grew darker, making shadows more prominent. The land seemed to be bathed in a grey light. Some animals grew nearer to each other as they stares out into the distance as the roaring still echoed across the Pridelands.

All at once, the answer became clear. Some creatures kept staring in disbelief at the horizon, praying above that it wasn't so. Others pressed to each other and began shedding tears and mourning loudly. Lastly, many bowed their head solemnly, paying their final respects to those who has lost their lives during the night.

A pride had been murdered. A family slain. An era had ended.

And a new dark one had begun.

* * *

 **This probably has to be the darkest story I've ever written. It even surpasses "Crimson Night" one the darkness scale.** **Still, this probably would've happen if instead of the Outlander's entire plan of sending Kovu into the Pridelands by himself to take the king down. This seems more logical and fitting for such a dedicated group of merciless, vicious fighters.**

 **So yeah, everyone was killed, except Kiara. I'll leave you guys to think of her fate as the last original Pridelander alive.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story, even if it was quite macabre. Please leave a review and feel free to check out my other stories. They're much lighter, I promise. Thanks again to ThePinkFluffyLion for allowing me to take their idea. Please check out their stories too. Thank you all again for reading this. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
